hai_furifandomcom-20200213-history
Ripple Effect
Ripple Effect, is the ending song for High School Fleet (ハイスクール・フリート). It is sung by Luna Haruna and is composed, written and arranged by ZAQ. Lyrics Romaji= nanatsu no ao wa kyou mo sekai o tsutsunde ita kotoba yori mo yasashiku senaka o osu yo sou watashi to kimi no Ripple Effect hatenaku mukatte kuru nami wa kewashii bakari de kouro wa doushiyou? kimi to erabu mirai hohoemi wasuretara watashi ga warau yo namida hajiketa ato wa tsuyosa ga minamo ni hirogaru kara nanatsu no ao wa kyou mo sekai o tsutsunde ita kotoba yori mo yasashiku namiutsu hareta sora to ano kaze to dareka no soba de yume o egaku no naraba sono dareka ga watashi de aritai kitto haru ga matte kureteru kara arashi ni owarete kizutsuita chiisana umineko sore demo tonda umi o motometeita chizu no nai boukensha atenaku furueru senaka awasete itta "kimi ga kimi de irareru basho e ikou watashi ga tsuiteru yo" donna ni tooi umi ni mo koe wa todoiteiru ne dareka sukuu to shinjite utau yo yakusoku wa mirai ni naru higashi no sora ni hikari ga mieta naraba kaji o torou namida o sutete kitto yume wa nigenai hazu dakara watashi mo mazu wa ikite ikou yo muki wa ki ni shinaide sa kimi ga egao ni naru dake de hora mata hitori nanatsu no ao wa kyou mo sekai o tsutsunde ita kotoba yori mo yasashiku namiutsu hareta sora to ano kaze to dareka no soba de yume o egaku no naraba sono dareka ga watashi de aritai tabi ni deyou mitsukete sou watashi to kimi no Ripple Effect |-| Kanji= 七つの青は今日も　世界を包んでいた 言葉よりも優しく　背中を押すよ そう　わたしときみの Ripple Effect 果てなく向かってくる波は険しいばかりで 航路はどうしよう？　きみと選ぶ未来 微笑み忘れたら　わたしが笑うよ 涙弾けたあとは　強さが水面に広がるから 七つの青は今日も　世界を包んでいた 言葉よりも優しく波打つ 晴れた空と　あの風と 誰かのそばで　夢を描くのならば その誰かがわたしでありたい きっと　春が待ってくれてるから 嵐に追われて傷ついた小さな海猫 それでも飛んだ　海を求めていた 地図のない冒険者　あてなく震える 背中あわせで言った 「きみがきみでいられる場所へ行こう わたしがついてるよ」 どんなに遠い海にも　声は届いているね だれか救うと信じて歌うよ 約束は未来になる 東の空に光が見えたならば 舵をとろう　涙を捨てて きっと　夢は逃げないはずだから わたしも まずは生きていこうよ 向きは気にしないでさ きみが笑顔になるだけで ほらまたひとり 七つの青は今日も　世界を包んでいた 言葉よりも優しく波打つ 晴れた空と　あの風と 誰かのそばで　夢を描くのならば その誰かがわたしでありたい 旅に出よう 見つけて　そう わたしときみの Ripple Effect |-| English= Those seven bodies of blue were still surrounding the world today; We were pushed along by something more gentle than words - Yeah, that's the ripple effect between you and I! The waves that endlessly encroach are all treacherous, Which path should we take? I'm choosing our future along with you! If you forget to smile, I'll be the one to smile for you, 'Cause after our tears make a splash, strength will expand across the water's surface! Those seven bodies of blue were still surrounding the world today; The waves ripple, more gentle than words - Along with a clear sky, and that familiar wind! If you're going to picture a dream with someone by your side, I want to be that "someone" - 'Cause the coming of spring is surely waiting for us! A wounded seagull, chased by a storm, Was still flying... yearning for the sea! While adventurers without a map were trembling, at a loss... But they stood back to back, saying, "Let's go somewhere you can always be yourself; I'm right here by your side!" No matter how far off that sea is, our voices will reach! We'll sing, believing we can save someone; That promise will become the future! If we've managed to glimpse a light in the Eastern sky, Let's grab the rudder, casting away our tears - 'Cause I don't think that dream will try to escape you! Neither will I... To start, let's just live, Not worrying about which way we're heading. Just by seeing you smile, We can now pass it on to someone else! Those seven bodies of blue were still surrounding the world today; The waves ripple, more gentle than words - Along with a clear sky, and that familiar wind! If you're going to picture a dream with someone by your side, I want to be that "someone" - Let's go on a journey! Let's go find them, 'cause yeah, That's the ripple effect between you and I! Category:Discography Category:Theme Song